Enterprise networks are susceptible to many types of malicious intrusions, such as viruses, malware, advanced threats, etc. Many enterprise networks utilize security information and event management (SIEM) applications to aggregate security events from diverse parts of the network and provide real-time alerts of immediate security threats.
Some enterprise networks also utilize full packet capture (FPC) based solutions to keep a record of all data packets exchanged across the network. These solutions typically capture an incredibly large amount of data that can only be maintained for a short period of time due to storage constraints.